Wrath of the Kwami
by Arthur Martinez
Summary: After an attack Plagg has had enough and he is going to show Hawkmoth why one should not mess with someone who has a few billion years of experience and a lot of anger issues.


Wrath of Kwami.

Plagg had felt anger before. He had felt searing hatred and boiling rage but in all his billions of years this was the first time he had felt such ice-cold fury. He looked at his Owner- no his friend lay there with tubes sticking out and into him as a heart monitor beeped in the background. He was not angry at Adrien. Far from it he was concerned for his safety, happy that he was alive and proud of how bravely he fought. No he was angry at the son of a bitch that had done this to him. Not only because he had hurt Plagg's friends but he used another one of his friends to do it. So angry that Plagg was about to do something dangerous, stupid and against every rule that the guardians and master Fuu had ever set. But for his plan to work he will need a few allies luckily; they were all on the floor of hospital after that supervillain attack.

Tikki was gently curled up besides Marinette on the pillow. Marinette's condition was only slightly better than Adrien's, and she was pretending to be a stuff animal that a friend had brought her. With a few silent gestures Tikki was soon following the black Kwami as they went and picked up Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, and Sass. As Plagg explained his plan there were a few token complaints but Plagg could see that all the Kwamis were nearly as angry as him. It only took a few moments to convince them of his plan.

Gabriel Argeste was fuming not only had his latest minion failed but Adrien and some of his classmates where injured in the attack. Though he was pleased at how far the superheroes had been pushed. Who would have thought a simple child would have unleashed such devastation on Paris. Ladybug and Cat noir had needed four extra heroes and only barely won. Ladybug even needed to fix everything halfway through the fight the heroes had taken so much damage, which is why the last few victims of the attack where not healed. One of the few times he was angry that his enemies had not completely beaten his minion because then at least his son would have been safe. Gabriel took a small amount of solace in the fact that with a few adjustments he would have both the ladybug and black cat miraculous and then his wife would be his again. He made a mental note to schedule an hour of free time tomorrow so he could visit Adrien. He would have Natalie draft a press release tonight.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a polite cough behind him. He turned around to see two Kwamis floating behind him. One red the other black. The re one held some spotted earrings and the other a black ring. They spoke as one.

"Oh mighty Hawkmoth Ladybug and Cat Noir have decided the cost of opposing you is too high. Just show us that you are him and we will become your willing servants." The two said with a bow.

"I knew those two would come around eventually" Gabriel said as he ripped off his tie and said "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise". Hawk moth smirked as he felt the transformation take over him. He quickly advanced on the still bowing Kwamis though stopped moments before grabbing them as he heard a soft voice say.

"Second Chance."

Gabriel Argeste was fuming not only had his latest minion failed but Adrien and some of his classmates where injured in the attack. Though he was pleased at how far the superheroes had been pushed. Who would have thought a simple child would have unleashed such devastation on Paris. Gabriel interrupted from his musing as an angry but controlled voice called out from behind him "Venom."

Gabriel lost the ability to move as he felt a minor pinch in his lower back. Gabriel quickly realized what the problem was as a small Kwami came into view. The black cat Kwami paid him no mind as he found and pulled off the butterfly miraculous. Gabriel also noticed that another Kwami, this one green carried the peacock miraculous. Gabriel wanted to scream as all his work was being rendered meaningless as he stood there motionless. Most of the Kwamis floated away. And he was forced to watch them leave with the only hope of saving his wife as he could not even move his eyes. Which made sure he was stared in the eye by the black Kwami.

"You lost Gabriel, Hawkmoth, whatever name you want to call yourself. The only reason you are not currently a pile of ash right now is because I know Cat Noir would never forgive me for killing a civilian. Even a evil sad pathetic one like yourself. But consider this your first and final warning. I am going to be watching you. And if you take a single step out of line, I will kill you. Notice how I said kill not destroy or annihilate or any other euphemism because I wanted to make sure you knew I done being nice. Especially because" the black Kwami said as he land a hand on Gabriel's face "It would just take one little word and you and this entire monument to your narcissism would come crumbling down on your head."

With that the little black Kwami fly away and Gabriel wished he had the ability to move again because he wanted to weep.

As the Kwami's flew back to master Fu's to drop off the newly returned Miraculous. They chatted about their success.

"I can't believe it only took 30 tries to find the right person. I thought for sure we would have to go though almost all of Paris." Tikki said to the group "I am surprised he took the bait right away. I am glad he allowed himself to be blinded by his greed."

Plagg said nothing until he and Tikki were alone. Right before they went back to their owners. "Tikki thank you for doing this with me I know we broke a lot of rules and this was dangerous, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"I understand I am just glad that our Owners will be safe from now one. And thank you Plagg I know how much you wanted to destroy him right then and there but you showed a lot of restraint."  
"My Owner has been though enough already I wasn't going to take his only parent left away from him." Plagg said with a sigh as Tikki hugged him.

The Kwamis soon found themselves next to their wounded Owners as they waited for the tomorrow, though for the first time in months they didn't worry about being woken up because of a super villain attack.


End file.
